Destiny's Hand
by MinecraftOver9000
Summary: King of Hyrule, Durrania, just got a surprising visit from a man giving him a baby, Link. A spell has been placed on him for protection until he turns 15. Well now it's almost time for that year of age therefore Durrania and his daughter, Princess Zelda, must train him to protect himself and Hyrule…FROM EVIL! This is a collaboration FanFic with inspiringDBZfan.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone and welcome to my very first COLLABORATION FANFIC! What is that, you say? It is when I team up with another Fanfic writer to write a story together (in this case I wrote odd while she wrote even chapters). The one I'm working with is named inspiringDBZfan and we wrote a LoZ story! I can't wait to see how this turns out! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I and inspiringDBZfan do not own anything related to LoZ

A/N: The chapters that are in bold were written by inspiringDBZfan and the chapters with normal font were written by me.

**Prologue**

** One dark and stormy afternoon man sat on his throne when a heavily cloaked man burst through the front door. He jumped up and summoned his guards. The man staggered up to his chair and it was then that the king realized that he had a bundle in his arms.**

"**Please, sire, take him. I…" and he collapsed to the floor. **

**He walked over to the fallen man. "Hello?" the king asked.**

**The man, taking shallow breaths stood up. "Please, sire. Take him. I've already placed a spell over him. It will last until he turns 15 years of age. Until then, no harm will come to him, but they can still use him. I don't have much time..." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to make sure that he wasn't being followed, then right back at the king. "His name is Link. On his left hand- " He stopped dead in his tracks when a silver arrow came flying through the air and nestled itself through the man's back. He gave the king one last glance "Please...", and his eyes rolled back into his skull as he crumpled to the ground. The king grabbed the bundle before it could hit the ground. Inside lay a sleeping baby with blond hair. On his left hand was a triangle-like symbol burned into the skin. **

**"Guards! Close the gates!," He commanded the guards that soon flanked him. He dashed out of the doors. Besides the muddy footprints left on the cobblestone pavement, not a single piece of evidence was found to indicate that the person who shot the arrow had even been present. **


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: now it's my turn (MinecraftOVER900)… Inspiring dbzfan will do even chapters

Chapter 1

"Haha!" Link was a grown boy, nearly 14 to be in fact, and he was sword playing with his father King Durrania, who ruled Hyrule in prosperity. The thing was that Link didn't know that really wasn't his father but just a kind man who took him in as a care taker. They were equipped with wooden swords. They were in the Sacred Garden, a secret chamber behind the throne room of Hyrule Castle in which the king spent his time growing a garden full of wonders.

Durrania shifted his right foot back a bit maintaining a proper stance. Holding the sword on his left hand and stroking his massive gray beard with his right, he studied Link for an opening. Aha! He readied his sword towards the left while pretending to side step towards the right. He was trying to convince Link that his motive was to head to the right but actually go left and manage to jab him in the gut "How about this?!" He side stepped right for a split second, making Link react towards that direction, but headed left afterwards.

Link was shocked by the strategy and barely in the nick of time clogged the attack, almost contacting him. "Is that it?" He shook the king off and stepped back a bit.

"Good job my boy! Any other Hylian Knight might not have stopped that attack… I'm impressed" Durrania raised his sword and smiled proudly.

"Well of course!" Link was pretty confident of his skill, even though he had only fought with Durrania. "Now prepare for the finish!" Link started jogging toward Durrania and suddenly jumped pretty high in the air. Durrania then glanced toward the sky spotting him. Link slashed downward toward the king but Durrania ended up parring his blow. "Hah! You thought that was it?" Link slid his right foot at his, making the king trip and landing on his belly. Link quickly readied his sword at Durrania's head "Check and Mate!"

Durrania looked up at him in disbelief "Astounding!" Link pulled back his sword as the king stood up, facing him. "My boy, you have shown mayor improvement!" They both walked to the sword hanger and placed their swords there. "Link… I think you may be ready to know"

"…What?"

He hesitated for a moment then continued "To know your past… you must know for your upcoming Destiny"

Link stared at him curiously wanting to know "…"

"To protect yourself my boy"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I believe you're ready to know your past and your destiny my boy…" Durrania hesitated on the thought of him knowing.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean father," Link told the old man.

Durrania passed a hand through his hair and sighed. He thought to himself 'Maybe this wasn't the correct time to tell him, not yet. He was still so innocent.' "Nothing my boy. Now go run along and play" He waved his hand, dismissing the boy.

* * *

Link ran through the cobblestone streets towards the city. When he arrived at the town square he looked around taking in all the sights and smells. What a perfect day!

"Prince Link!" Someone called. He turned around to see a merchant. He waved Link over. Link jogged over to see what he wanted "Hello prince! How's it going?" he asked. Link nodded respectfully. "Would you like to take a look at the goods that just came in today?"

"Not reall-"Link started.

"Great! Would you like to take a look at my ocarinas? OK!" He pointed to a basket of hand-painted ocarinas to his left. Link shifted over to them and started to sort through them just to be nice. Too big… too small… too round… too thin… too yellow. None of them were perfect. At the bottom of the crate was a panel. Link didn't know why but hethought that the edges were glowing. He rapped his knuckles against the bottom. Tap. Tap. Knock. Huh? He pushed against the bottom and it sprang open. Inside was a hollow compartment with a single shimmering blue ocarina. He took it out and inspected it. It was absolutely perfect. He brought it up to the merchant.

He whistled in amazement "That's a beauty. Don't think I remember seeing her in the barrel." He shrugged.

"How much?" Link asked.

The merchant looked it over "Seventy-Five rupees," he guessed.

"Deal," Link said and took out the money.

* * *

As he sauntered home with the new ocarina in his hand he came upon a clearing where in the centre stood a stump. He walked towards it and sat upon the worn face. He brought the ocarina to his lips, closed his eyes and played a sweet tune he somehow knew from his heart. When he opened his eyes he gazed at a girl his age.

"Welcome, Hero of Time," She said. I am the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom and you young boy, are the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Come; let me explain it all to you."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link just had an encounter with a beautiful girl claiming to be the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. "Who are you?" She ignored the question seeming to be holding a secret back. He was behind her while she was walking him to a forbidden place… Lost Woods. It is foretold that long ago there was a legendary hylian who stood up to the evil known as Ganondorf with the legendary blade, the Master Sword.

She finally spoke "Link was his name…" The girl stopped dead on her tracks and pointed at some trees… something was there. We were at the entrance of Lost Woods and something lurked behind the entrance.

"I got a bad feeling about this!" Link exclaimed noticing he forgot his wooden sword at the castle. He tried looking around, almost panicking, for another weapon.

"Link over there!" The girl pointed at some deku sticks next to a broken tree branch. Some rustling sounds started to move closer. "HURRY!"

Link, with a sweat drop, ran toward the sticks and ran back. He gave one to her with a barbaric face full of hope "Here you go miss" He stepped back as she grabbed it with force.

*Grrr...* They sprang out of some bushes, slobbering their footsteps as they circled them around.

"Wolfos!" Link cried, jumping behind the girl, shivering with fright.

She rolled her eyes at his reaction "There are only two of them… Plus if you've been sword training with father then you should know how to defend yourself and man up… Right?" She suggested with a worried face.

Link then abruptly stopped his shivering, forgetting about the wolfos for a moment. He blankly stared at her eyes trying to figure out why she would mention his father "Wait… could you be… my sister?!"


End file.
